bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Circular Flow (Extra)
This is a rank 3 extra skill that significantly increases dodge rate, dexterity, attack speed and evasive abilities. Though not directly named as such within the game's lore, the techniques shown are very similar to the Bagauzhang martial arts. It is a fighting style that focuses on flow and fluidity, keeping in constant motion around enemies. It is said that a master at Circular Flow, according to the Wenshu, can face at least 8 warriors and remain untouched in battle. This was shown when one Wenshu Wind Walker took on 8 Divine Dragon soldiers from their exploration group and soundly disarmed them. While it does primarily follow motions from traditional Bagua, the game also teaches combat Bagua disguised under the excuse of keeping up with the rivalry of the Sunshei. This was surprising when he realized that the moves were applicable. In fact, he already used such maneuvers. In essence, whoever was modeled for the Wenshu programming knew which concepts to keep in Bagua and which to update. This was abundantly clear in the modified aggressive version of the circle walking stance: the flat palms were replaced with relaxed fists and ducking and weaving was emphasized when attack was necessary. That is not to say that the softness of the art has vanished; it was simply made more effective. This ability, though not exclusive, is extremely hard to acquire due to the specificity of the programming in floor 54. The Wenshu who gifts this skill has an unknown protocol. Sho deduced this was the case when he acquired a sealed letter prompting him to the quest location. He further figured that the preliminary training was more requirements that had to be completed. However, he was also told that his Circular Flow training was different from others that the NPCs have guided. Whether this is part of the single-hero lore style typical of MMORPGs, or the actual truth, Sho could not entirely verify. The only real evidence was the different usage of skills by his brothers-in-training (more NPCs) as well as other players. Requirement To unlock this skill, one must be given the «Path to Mastery» quest, or one must be specifically invited by the NPCs of floor 54. Additionally, one can also be invited by anyone closely associated with those characters. One must practice dodging and evading enemies for a total of 168 hours (one week straight). One must also practice moving in circles for 100 hundred hours. Stats *Dodge Rate: +200% *Attack Speed: +80% *Parry Rate: +75% *Bodily Movement Speed: +150% *Circular Movement Speed: +200% *Direction Changing Ability: +100% Buffs *Flowing Stance - This stance is a permanent buff that can be cancelled and used at will. This stance increases Sho's dodge rate, agility, movement speed and overall speed by 75%. He loses 80% attack power. *Circle's Flow - A buff that increases Sho's evasion by 50% for 45 seconds. Requires Flowing Stance. Has a cooldown of 3 minutes. *Torque - Requires Flowing Stance to be active. Normal attacks that result from spins, pivots, or the use of momentum is enhanced by 45%, making all moves hit with harder impact and stopping power. This raises Sho's ability to knock people out with his attacks, or break body parts. *Circle's Center - A buff that activates once Sho slams and embeds his weapon into the ground. He gets an additional 30% attack power to his non-main Two handed Bo staff skills along with an additional 40% evasion and speed boost. Must have Flowing Stance activated. Makes the weapon glow gold and remains activated unless the weapon breaks or is pulled out. Sho must stay within 20 yards of the weapon. More than one can be used. They won't overlap buffs, but give more room for Sho to maneuver. Known Users *Sho